


No Indulgences

by lavenderthoughts



Series: Tasteful Erotica [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: (slight) - Freeform, Anal Sex, Consensual Kink, Consensual Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Enemies and Lovers, Exhibitionism, Kink, Light BDSM, M/M, Not Beta Read, Off-Screen Kink Negotiation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Verbal Humiliation, let's pretend we aren't in love even though my every breath is dedicated to you, the unnamed oc honestly serves more as a prop for the others' exploration to be honest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:41:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25900759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderthoughts/pseuds/lavenderthoughts
Summary: ”Now, now, Timothy,” Ra’s started, reprimanding him like a parent would a child, without affording him as much as a glance, his eyes glued upon the pages before him instead. “Patience is a virtue, and I accept only the best behaviour in front of a guest.”Yet, despite his unaffected tone and dismissing words, the limp dick in Tim's mouth suddenly began to harden, and when the vigilante looked up to see his partner's face he was met with dark eyes and a satisfied smile contradicting his previous affront.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Ra's al Ghul
Series: Tasteful Erotica [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879639
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	No Indulgences

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first part of my new collection of works inspired by the various paintings by the talented artist Ali Franco.  
> No association, but I am obliged to recommend following his Instagram, @/alifranco_art , as well as his Etsy Store, where you'll find him as AFranco.
> 
> This collection, besides their shared source of inspiration, will all more or less present various attempts to present a written work equivalent to what one would call _A Tasteful Nude_.
> 
> This piece is inspired by the eponymous painting, No Indulgences, which you'll find here: https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EbwU82WWAAAh2bp?format=jpg&name=900x900 as well as _Next_ of his _Versailles Series_ , which you'll find here: https://pbs.twimg.com/media/Dy5zZrwWwAINJJO?format=jpg&name=900x900

Ra’s was lounging upon a luxuriously pillowed triclinium draped in fabrics toned jewel, dressed in nothing but emerald velvet draped across his chest, hanging heavily over his shoulder. His left hand was busy holding his glass of wine, whilst the other supported an old book wrapped in fine leather, which only lost his attention to the occasional sip of his drink. 

Close to the triclinium stood a majestic camphor tree, a dignified evergreen whose branches each held a cloud of green, delivering a cooling shade to the ground below. To the opposite side stood an elegant row of blooming almond trees, whose flowers allowed their petals to follow the will of the wind one by one, leaving a lovely trail of whites and pale pinks. A splendour only enhanced by the blossoming jasmine and madonna lilies neatly surrounding them. Between them lay one of the garden’s numerous ponds, whose fountain accompanied the birds’ song with the sound of its cascade, providing the pond with a dynamic stream and a further sense of life. Together they assembled an aromatic orchestra of the playful harmony of the rich sensuality of the jasmine embracing both the subtly sweet fragrance of the almond flowers and the more intense sweetness of the lilies. An interplay granted even more depth by the fine pungency of the camphor wood and the distinctly crisp yet earthy odour of a pond with a healthy ecosystem. The triclinium itself was likewise surrounded by greenery, with the jasmines establishing their dominance, making their intoxicating intensity more vibrant. It was accompanied by a sophisticated table of glass framed by brass, but otherwise, they were left in solitude with the floral world around them.

The scene was almost a perfection resemblance of a Naturalist dream, however, it is subjected immediate recontextualisation upon glancing below his torso. Where Tim’s face was buried in his lap, his mouth held open by the tip of Ra’s cock resting against the inside of his cheek, with the vigilante’s now-parched tongue glued to the Demon’s length. His back was arched in a position bordering painful, but whenever his mind began to escape and his body relaxed, Ra’s would bump the side of his face with the book in his hand, motioning for Tim to return to his previous stance. His legs supported themselves on his knees towards the end of the triclinium, his arse raised high in the air with trembling thighs separated far enough for anyone behind him to spot his private parts. The remains of Ra’s come trailed down his leg, now dried to a crust after hours of their presence. 

The sound of the brush on canvas continued to eclipse the distant singing of birds, buzzing of insects, and the tranquil movement of the water behind them. Sweat was running down the artist’s cheek, who was unfortunately exposed to the merciless rays of the sun, as he carefully captured the scene before him, serving as the lonesome sign of exhaustion despite the hours of concentrated work. He executed his work with perfect professionalism, and along with his refusal to display any proof of fatigue, neither did he allow his motif to visibly embarrass him. Nevertheless, Tim chose to project at least slight discomfort unto the painter, himself yet feeling his cheeks burn with tantalising shame. The mere thought of their debauchery to not only be witnessed, but preserved, intrigued him with an enticing sense of mortification.

Suddenly, the peaceful silence was shattered by a low, but stubborn, whine crawling its way out his throat. Which seemingly set off a chain of reactions, and Tim now felt the intense need to run, the vague restlessness from before now threatening to explode. 

”Now, now Timothy,” Ra’s started, reprimanding him like a parent would a child, without affording him as much as a glance, his eyes glued upon the pages before him instead. “Patience is a virtue, and I accept only the best behaviour in front of a guest.”

Yet, despite his unaffected tone and dismissing words, the limp dick in his mouth suddenly began to harden, and when Tim looked up at his partner he was met with dark eyes and a satisfied smile contradicting his previous affront.

“Your words convey great wisdom, my Lord. Though I am elated to announce the completion of my work. And whilst I couldn’t dream to possibly capture your beauty and your elegance, I request your permission for boldness when I claim that I dare yet assure my confidence that you will certainly be pleased.” the painter spoke as he leaned back to make his final observance before leaving his seat and taking a stance, “May I kindly show you my work to ascertain it is to your satisfaction, my Lord?” he continued, with a slight tremble in his voice only audible to the keen. 

Ra’s merely nodded in response, and as though they’d previously agreed upon the precise positioning of the initial viewing, the artist managed to arrange the large canvas in a manner that erased it from Tim’s limited scope of vision. Instead, he relied upon his continued observation of Ra’s’ reaction, which whilst slight, immediately betrayed great delight to anyone accustomed to reading the freezing fire in his eyes.

“My friend,” he began, voice low and tainted with seduction, “This exceeds my every expectation. There are no words in any mortal language capable to express my satisfaction,” he continued, his poise contrasting his enthusiastic words.

The artist could only stutter countless expressions of gratitude in return, and Tim could only imagine the immense relief joint satisfaction washing over him, though not without the stain of fear that Ra’s was merely playing with his food.

“I have already promised you my gold, however, I insist to grant you more than praise for this stunning piece of work,” Ra’s continued, freeing his right hand by placing his wine on the table of glass behind him. “Is there anything else you’d desire?” he purred, and Tim needn’t a second longer to predict where his partner’s mind was heading. Tim’s eyes shifted to sneak another glimpse of the artist, only to catch him watching him with ravenous hunger. Brown eyes refused to leave him even upon discovery, and Tim needn’t look at Ra’s to see his expression shift with an air of smugness.

“Now Timothy, where are your manners?” His partner started from above, and the second act had been set in motion, ”This kind man gave us his day to create this beautiful painting, despite your previous refusal to cooperate. I expect of you not to spare any expression of our gratitude.” Ra’s honeyed words dripped off his tongue, and leaving no room for an answer moved to languidly but decisively reposition the younger male, now with his back against his chest, legs spread wide and held back by his grasp around each thigh. Opening him up, exposing him completely. It was mortifying, but enticing, the abandonment of control making him a particular kind of high.

The artist sent a look in Ra’s direction, assuring that his ears did not betray him, to which Ra’s pulled Tim’s body up and down in a nod. The artist took another two steps of uncertainty before he allowed his guard down and he dared to approach the two normally, each step fuelled with increasing confidence. Only making a brief pause to separate a jasmine flower from its roots, which he secured behind Tim’s ear, gleaming over him hungrily, eyes devouring him as though he was a starving man and Tim was a three-course meal. The scent of jasmine, now only centimetres from his nostrils touched him deeply, and once more was he intimately reminded of its history as an aphrodisiac and its great symbolic significance as a fragrance of love.

Above him, Ra’s cleared his throat, and as though it’d been a command, the artist immediately set to action, each movement heaved by impatience. He pulled his pants down in a rush, and his dick hardly had the chance to spring free before he entered Tim with a single thrust. A pained hiss escaped the younger man’s lips upon the sudden intrusion, but he was given no time to recover before the artist moved his hips backward once more as he quickly returned to pound into Tim at an even pace, pushing the younger man further into Ra’s embrace with each thrust. With his body rocking back and forth between the two men, and his limbs out of his immediate reach as his arms were securely locked behind Ra’s confident grasp of his thighs, Tim was allowed an intoxicating feeling of helplessness. Though the artist’s talents clearly did not extend to this realm of intimacy, he yet found pleasure in the rendering of control, in the momentary charade of complete vulnerability.

Tim tilted his head back with a moan, locking eyes with the man holding him, and for a moment he was hyper-aware of the artist’s grunting, the impossibly loud noise of skin against skin, and the filthy sound of the dick going in and out of his hole, elevated by the lube already inside of him. 

This moment of awareness swiftly subdued as the artist finally hit that bundle of nerves inside him, turning him into a panting mess as the artist managed to continue its involvement for a few additional thrusts. Nevertheless, he soon lost its track, though instead of serving Tim a pleasant feeling of fullness, the artist’s place inside him turned a nuisance, which he quickly communicated to Ra’s with nothing more than a glance.

“Oh _detective_ ,” Ra’s purred seductively in his ears, fully aware of Tim’s weakness for his lecherous tongue and debauched words, urging him a moan for nothing but the intense salacity of his voice alone, ”If you could only bear witness to the beautiful sight you present right now. Finally abandoning the wish for control and influence, allowing yourself to be _taken care of_.” He paused to allow a pathetic whimper escape from Tim’s lips, and the humiliation which welled over him was exhilarating enough to provide brief ignorance to the fool pounding his hole.

Ra’s similarly derived great pleasure from his reaction, and the stubble against his cheek indicated a satisfied smirk. Few competitors were managing to urge as much arousal within Ra’s than his ability to serve as the younger man’s foremost, if not only, source of pleasure even when fucked by another. Soon, Tim’s cheek was separated from Ra’s stubble as he pulled his face backward once more, and without opening his eyes Tim one his partner was enjoying him like a visual feast. 

“ _Yes_ , beloved,” the voice above him purred, “This is where you belong - in my arms, panting for breath, filled to completion and at the mercy of my tongue.” Ra’s nibbled his ear, “Maybe I should arrange a life where you never have to be empty, never deprived of the contact you crave.” he continued, causing a shiver to run down Tim’s back as he envisioned his words, imagining himself not only walking around with a plug but carried around by various servants and followers of Ra’s, attending meetings and dinners all while having another person inside of him. Words filling his mind with endless depravity, allowing him total escape from his other responsibilities and anxieties. A future desirable only in brief consideration, a truth which never had stopped them to indulge in fleeting fantasy. 

As the artist thrust into him at an odd angle, Tim unwittingly let out a disgruntled moan, earning him a sharp glance from above. 

“Perhaps our dear artist is serving you a bigger service than you are him? My dear pet, are you using our most welcome guest after he’s already graced us with great favour?” Ra’s interfered, clicking his tongue and scolding Tim as though he were a child, “I cannot tolerate such manipulative behaviour in my name,” he continued, giving the vigilante a warning look, telling him that his growing disdain for the artist was threatening notice. Suddenly, Ra’s revealing a tiny ring in his palm before him, carefully securing it around Tim’s dick, urging a glare and a frustrated growl from the man in his arms. “Don’t act like a spoiled child, my dear Timothy. This is only to assure our dear guest of our gratitude.” Ra’s teased, and Tim had to restrain the urge to roll his eyes, knowing that Ra’s was rather securing a near end to this endeavour, preventing the artist from having any thoughts of staying past his welcome to assure that Tim reached completion. “Though to be certain, I believe he’d appreciate your words as well.” he encouraged, earning himself another deathly stare from the supposed hero. 

Choosing to interpret his latter command as mockery, Tim chose to let the following minute pass by in silence but for the sound of grunts and moans and skin. However, this simply earned him three precise strikes against his buttock, certain to leave a mark, as Ra’s saw fit to momentarily release his right hand to deliver such punishment.

“Timothy, you are fully aware of my loathing sentiment towards repetition,” he started, voice like an icy sword, tearing through him, and all Tim could do was moan for more, “I’d advise you to heed my command before I am forced to reprimand you for your behaviour.” Ra’s reinforced his statement by burrowing his sharp nails into his thighs, the evidence of which was certain to remain on his skin for days. 

“Thank you,” Tim complied, barely holding a sigh upon receiving another harsh look from the man above him, “sir” he forced out through gritted teeth, closing his eyes and tilting his head backward in an attempt to disguise his distaste as shame.

“Your words, Timothy. What are you thankful for?” Ra’s purred, still garnering far too much pleasure from the situation. Bastard. 

“Thank you,” Tim began, interrupted by an exaggeratedly erotic moan escaping his lips as the artist finally found his way back to his prostate, striking it with remarkable force. Through his lidded eyes, Tim could see the satisfied grin on the artist’s lips as he once more tried to adapt his pace to elicit similar reactions from the man below him. 

What a tool.

“Thank you,” Tim repeated, allowing a groan to distract from his unimpressed tone, “for your work. The painting, it’s - ngh - it’s beautiful.” 

“... And?” Ra’s prodded following a few seconds of silence.

“And what?” Tim grunted in response, locking eyes with his partner once more to properly convey his annoyance with Ra’s antics. 

“Why our guest is currently bringing you pleasure, is he not?”

Tim sent Ra’s an intense glare, though he was merely met by a look of amusement. The two of them fully aware of the exploitative irony in such an order. Yet, Tim swallowed his opposition, sending Ra’s another icy glare before preparing himself to heed his instructions, knowing any rejection would only make Ra’s drive this infuriating bit further.

As the intense sensation of shame began to spread further throughout his abdomen, Tim attempted another deep breath before opening his mouth once again, staring at the sky past the artist’s shoulder, praying Ra’s wouldn’t tell the difference.

“And thank you… sir, for your cock.” he forced through gritted teeth, hoping it resembled the voice of arousal more than his frustration with his partner’s antics. 

“It is my pleasure,” was his response, which the artist accompanied with a lascivious leer before the stranger returned his attention to fucking him. Tim only barely managed not to cringe at the older man’s behaviour, and thanked Ra’s internally for ensuring that he wouldn’t need to make himself orgasm for the man. 

Soon, the artist between his legs began to tremble, and his grunts grew louder with each thrust. At what seemed to be the very last second, the artist slipped out of him and took hold of his dick, stroking himself but for two or three times before releasing all over Tim. Leaving the hero with come covering his chest, covering his left nipple and slowly trailing down his body, with other chunks of the white liquid seeking its way into his navel, or travelling down his hips and his thighs, certain to inevitably collide with Ra’s dried semes yet lingering on his skin. Some of his releases reached as far up as his face, robbing Tim of his right eye whose lid had been covered in cum, forcing it to close as the liquid slowly extended onto his eyelashes and onwards, with other parts of his load dripping down his upper lip, seeking its way into his mouth.

He could feel the painter pull back, and without paying attention he overheard a noise telling him that the older men were communicating, far too busy paying attention to Ra’s sharply manicured nail gently tracing his inner thigh.

Soon, the artist bid his goodbyes, and Tim mindlessly lifted his arm to wave him farewell as he finally left Tim and Ra’s alone in their corner of the garden. Behind him, the stranger left a louche silence only bothered by Tim’s heavy breathing. 

“Are you going to let my legs go or what?” Tim finally questioned upon shattering the silence they’d built, his voice carrying far more stability than he currently experienced.

“I have yet to make up my mind. Perhaps another wanderer passes by, willing to service your insatiable hunger?” Ra’s teased but maintained the humiliating hold of his body. 

Tim, unamused with Ra’s comment, commenced a weak struggle. Not enough to challenge his partner’s grip, but sufficient to communicate his wish to be let go of. A wish which Ra’s swiftly fulfilled as he let go of Tim’s thighs, only to instantly rearrange their positions to place him on his lap with their legs intertwined, maintaining an intense, hungry, eye contact.

“Or perhaps only I can bring you the satisfaction you require” Ra’s whispered, “Maybe you don’t need someone inside of you, perhaps you were made specifically for me.” 

“Don’t flatter yourself,” Tim protested, ignoring the shivers running down his spine, trying to restrain the moan triggered by Ra’s’ hand fluttering by his dick. “The act is over, and I didn’t like it much, so you can note that down,” he stated as nonchalantly as he could muster, “Total submission and treatment as a property was as unpleasant as I expected.”

“Understood.” his partner nodded, ”I give you my most sincere expression of gratitude upon your willingness to explore regardless,” Ra’s started, “I will be sure to repay this favour,” he purred, and returned his attention to Tim’s inner thighs. Though his movements soon came to a halt upon his younger partner’s lack of reaction.

“I take it, you need not my further assistance then?” he then teased and motioned to leave. Tim briefly considered to let pursue the charade ‘til completion, enjoying the rare opportunity to shift the deck in his favour when behind closed doors. He imagined Ra’s bemused disappointment upon his realisation that Tim wouldn’t call for his return, leaving him alone with his arousal. 

He felt a grin creep on his lips as Ra’s weight left the triclinium, preparing for the sound of footsteps to dwindle into silence. He started to turn his head, as to tease with false reluctance, however his eyes instead clung to the painting drying only a few metres away. It was a product of excellent craftsmanship, and Tim nearly forgave the artist for his unimpressive performance in other areas.

The colours were suitably vibrant, delivering the beauty of the garden surrounding them without allowing its splendour to overshadow the point of focus. Ra’s figure, despite its lounging position, yet managed to exquisitely capture his formidable grace and dignity. The dark grey of his hair and its streaks of white had been depicted with the magnificence they deserved, without the pallid complexion of the uncaring. His sharp features enhanced by pyrite highlights, blending seamlessly with his rich olive skin, which had once more returned to its bronze splendour, recovering from the sallow paleness far too many nights in Gotham endowed him. 

God, Tim had really fallen for the guy, hadn’t he? Oh if Steph, Kon, or even worse, Dick or Jason ever found out about this…

He abandoned that path of thought as quickly as it’d risen, turning his attention instead to the pale blue eyes staring up at the tanned man, and despite his expectation he hadn’t been depicted as the submissive servant he’d feared. Instead, his eyes shone with equal portions of admiration and rebellion, and even with his hand and tongue wrapped around Ra’s dick, his back arched and the milky skin of his thighs covered with trails of dried come, the artist had ensured to attribute his depiction agency and personhood. He was not merely a tool for a master’s pleasure, but one of two partners in a duet.

“Where do you think you’re going, my love?” Tim called out, retracting the foolish notion that he’d somehow regain some sense of control he’d never truly lost by deriving them both of satisfaction. 

“Hm? Do you request my further assistance, beloved?” Ra’s called back, though the sound of his footsteps retracting his previous movements commence alongside his final syllable.

“Why, I believe it is more apt to say the two of us both stand to benefit from further… cooperation, wouldn’t you say?” Tim spoke seductively, removing the ring around his dick before leaning against the back of his arms as Ra’s returned to his previous position before him. “I think you should fuck me, wouldn’t you agree?” he continued, climbing up on the other man’s lap.

“Why I certainly agree to your proposition, beloved” Ra’s started, sucking the corner of his lips gently, urging a pleased moan from Tim. “However I am afraid I am going to request further detail,” he made his way to Tim’s throat as he spoke, slowly leaving a trail of wet kisses on his path to his ear, finally whispering “What precisely do you want me to do?”

When he leant back to face Tim once more, he was met with eager eyes and a sideways grin, before the younger man looked him up and down, biting his bottom lip. Communicating that he was relinquishing control of the rest of the session to Ra’s.

“Perhaps you wish to remain on my lap…” he said in a low, raspy voice, grabbing hold of Tim’s buttocks and pulling him closer until their chests touched, and the younger man could feel his erection against his cheeks. “Or maybe you’d prefer to lie back, letting me take care of you?” he proposed, pushing Tim backward against the triclinium, his head resting against its soft cushions whilst Ra’s held up his hips, once more teasing his entrance with his dick. 

“I can feel your erection old man, don’t pretend as though you’re doing me any favour,” Tim called out as he allowed himself to relax, earning him a low chuckle from above, and a nearly childish feeling of satisfaction took hold of his stomach.

“Nay, I wouldn’t fall low enough to deceive myself with such illusions,” Ra’s stated, and his voice betrayed that deep, unspoken fondness the two shared but never acknowledged, “Your insistent spirit is what keeps me coming back. You’re addicting, dear detective,” he whispered the final part, but entered the younger man before Tim had the chance to answer. For which he inwardly thanked him, as they were treading far too close to that which must remain unspoken, and Tim was afraid to be the one to break their silent contract.

Ra’s hitched his legs over his arms before returning the iron hold of his hips, coercing a shiver to run down Tim’s spine imagining the blue and yellow bruises he’d find in the morning, marking his fingerprint. He crossed his wrists over his head, and as on queue Ra’s leaned forwards to secure them with a handkerchief left behind by their guest, returning to his previous position upon ensuring its hold, and Tim unwrapped his legs from his waist to once more heave them over the older man’s arms. Once again he was allowed the exhilarating illusion of helplessness, a sensation only pleasurable in its falsehood, yet it was something he’d only ever seek from Ra’s.

Ra’s burrowed his face in the crook of his neck, leaving a trail of kisses burning his skin. Nibbling his earlobe, he commenced his journey down Tim’s chest, lingering over his left nipple, allowing his breath to heat it before finally wrapping his mouth around it upon Tim’s hurrying moan demanding action. He arched his back to grant easier access, his breath hitched, leaving him panting Ah, Ah, Ah once Ra’s introduced his teeth, leaving bite marks over his chest and around his nipples, which only grew increasingly sensitive each time he bit down. 

Tim tilted his head back, leaving his throat wholly exposed, voicing a gratified Mm as Ra’s secured a steady pace, ensuring the continued involvement of his prostate. With eyes closed, he attempted to draw his arms down, finding pleasure in the simple restraint. They soon found their climax in unison, eyes locked in a dangerous display of intimacy, the only words shared between them being the other’s name. 

After a brief eternity in which Ra’s lay on top of him, both of them pantingly attempting to catch their breaths, the older man moved to retrieve the soft towels he’d prepared prior, dipping them in a bowl of water before cleaning his partner off with gentle but deliberate strokes. No matter the session, it always ended thusly, with Ra’s wordlessly cleaning him off, making no motion indicating haste, taking his time until he was certain Tim would be comfortable. 

Bizarrely, Tim never felt closer to Ra’s ~~to anyone~~ as he did during their post-sex ritual. A sentiment he was certain they shared, to his horrified delight.

“Stay with me, beloved.” Ra’s whispered, looking down at Tim after finally setting the towel to the side, “Though you may be in a hurry to leave before the morrow, there is yet time for us to keep our illusion if only a few hours more.” Ra’s continued in a neutral tone, which was the closest Tim had ever heard him pleading. The vigilante’s response was composed of a mere nod, and Ra’s effortlessly lifted him up from the now soiled triclinium, moving them a short distance to reach a larger bed of pillows. Where he carefully laid them down, placing Tim’s head on his chest, whilst the rest of his body were draped over the bigger man, and following a brief moment giving Tim the opportunity to move, he took a supporting hold of his back. Allowing his other hand the freedom to be grasped by Tim, who kept them before his eyes.

No more words were spoken, and they spent the following hours in a peaceful silence, leaving room for nature’s natural orchestra to proceed without interference. Savouring another’s company, already suppressing their yearning for their next reconciliation, both senselessly planning an attack against the other they knew wouldn’t be enough to drive them away.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> Like everyone else, I really do appreciate any and all comments. Especially for this piece, since it is my very first attempt to take on the challenge of _Tasteful Erotica_ (whatever that is), and though I have accepted this initial attempt to lean towards a failure regarding class, I'd love to hear any and all opinions.
> 
> ~~This is also kinda like, two accidental fics in one. It feels as though I completely change the tone like 2/3rds through. Uh. My apologies for that.~~
> 
> Again, I thank you for your time and attention. And if our paths do not intertwine until then, I will see you in hell.


End file.
